The present invention is directed to a pad for use in helping to relieve the stress and strain from carrying luggage and the like by providing a separate and removably attachable cushioned pad to the handle of the luggage. It is known that when carrying heavy luggage by the handle thereof for any length of time, excessive strain is imposed upon the muscles of the forearm, as well as excessive stress on the joints of the hand, which joints are typically curved around the handle of the luggage in order to hold onto the luggage. Depending upon the weight of the luggage itself, the forearm muscles and joints of the hand become overexerted when carrying the luggage for a period of time. Also, in the case of overly-large shoulder luggage where a strap is looped over the shoulder and the shoulder is carrying the weight of the luggage, the surface juncture between the strap and shoulder area often becomes unduly strained after prolonged carrying. The cushioning pad of the invention is, also, ideally suited for use in shoulder-carried luggage. The invention has special use for arthritis sufferers who, more than others, feel the pain and discomfort from prolonged carrying of hand and shoulder luggage.